Naruto meets AOL
by crazy paranoid psycho
Summary: A short oneshot involving Naruto characters and the internet. Inspired by a flash cartoon called Fullmetal Alchemist meets AOL.


I just made this one up with my spare time. This is inspired by a flash cartoon I saw called 'Fullmetal Alchemist meets AOL" and I wanted to make my own version. This came up out of a result of too much sugar and coffee. Enjoy.

By the way, this has absolutely no relevance to my other fic whatsoever. I've tried to make these guys as in character as possible.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. Leave me alone.

**This is why Naruto characters should never have internet chatrooms.

* * *

**

(RamenFreak has joined the conversation)

(CherryBlossom has joined the conversation)

RamenFreak: Ah... It's nice to b somewhere other than Konoha...

CherryBlossom: We're only on the border of the Fire Country. Nothing too serious.

RamenFreak: Sakura-chan, is there ne1 online but u?

CherryBlossom: Let's see now...

CherryBlossom: Sasuke-kun's online! Hold on, I'll invite him in.

RamenFreak: Wait! Don't!

(Avenger has joined the conversation)

Avenger: ... Hmph. I don't even know why I'm here...

RamenFreak: That's coz u like Sakura-chan! I kno u like her! >:D

Avenger: ...Not true, dobe.

(PrettyFlowers has entered the conversation)

(Headinclouds has entered the conversation)

(Butterfly has entered the conversation)

PrettyFlowers: OMGLOLZ Hi Forehead gurl!1! XD

CherryBlossom: Shut it, Ino-pig!

Butterfly: I heard that there was food here. Where?

Headinclouds: ... Yare yare.. this is so troublesome...

(Buglover has entered the conversation)

(Dogboy has entered the conversation)

(Selfconfidence has entered the conversation)

Buglover: ...

RamenFreak: What is this, a gathering!

Dogboy: What's wrong, don't u like me:P

Selfconfidence: ...Naruto...kun...

RamenFreak: Hm? Who's this? Do I kno u?

Avenger: ... Idiot.

RamenFreak: NANI! SAY THAT 2 MY FACE!

(Fate has entered the conversation)

(Weapon master has entered the conversation)

(Hardworker has entered the conversation)

Fate: ... Why am I even here?

Weapon master: Because I told u 2. :3

RamenFreak: Wtf? howd this place b so crowded?

CherryBlossom: Maybe it's because you TOLD everyone!

RamenFreak: Oh yea...

Avenger: Idiotic dipwad.

Butterfly: Where's the food? I'm hungry.

Headinclouds: Mandekuse... Hey, I'm going to go to the Korean BBQ place with Chouji. See ya.

(Butterfly has left the conversation)

(Headinclouds has left the conversation)

PrettyFlowers: I gtg 2! I shd go wit them! Cya!

(PrettyFlowers has left the conversation)

(YoungHokage has entered the conversation)

YoungHokage: Yo! This is your Hokage speaking!

Ramen: Ah! Tsunade-baa-chan!

YoungHokage: ... You are dead, Uzumaki. The next time you come into my office...

RamenFreak: Eep.

CherryBlossom: Wait, didn't Lee come in? Why isnt he postin?

Fate: Lee, if you can see this, press enter.

Hardworker: YOSH! THANK YOU NEJI! BECAUSE I FAILED TO BE THE FIRST TO POST I MUST RUN 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA! IF I FAIL THAT I MUST PUNCH A STUMP 500 TIMES! I SHALL LEAVE IN DISGRACE TO DO MY PUNISHMENT!

(Youth Power has entered the conversation)

(Scarecrow has entered the conversation)

CherryBlossom: YOU'RE LATE!

Scarecrow: Sorry... I got lost on the road of life, then I had to help an old lady...

RamenFreak: LIAR!

Youth Power: Lee! I shall help you with your punishment for I too have lost a challenge of Rock Paper Scissors! Isn't that right, my eternal rival?

Scarecrow: Hm? You say something?

Youth Power: NOO! CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS!

Hardworker: GAI-SENSEI!

Youth Power: LEE!

Hardworker: GAI-SENSEI!

(Hardworker has left the conversation)

(Youth Power has left the conversation)

Buglover: ...

Dogboy: ... Are they always like that?

Weapon master: Yup.

Fate: Yes.

Dogboy: Thank god I'm not on your team. Well, gotta train. See ya.

Buglover: ...

Selfconfidence: ...I should go too... Goodbye everyone... Naruto...

(Dogboy has left the conversation)

(Buglover has left the conversation)

(Selfconfidence has left the conversation)

RamenFreak: Who was that person neways?

Avenger: You really are dense, aren't you?

RamenFreak: Wanna make something out of it, Teme?

CherryBlossom: Both of you, STOP IT. NOW. >:(

RamenFreak: Yes ma'am. T-T

Weapon master: Well, as Shikamaru says, you 2 r whipped.

Avenger: Am not.

Fate: I'm outta here.

(Fate has left the conversation)

(Snake sannin has entered the conversation)

RamenFreak: You cant b serious...

Snake sannin: kukukuku... Sasuke... You are mine! HAHAHAHA!

(Snake sannin has left the conversation)

Scarecrow: Not good...

YoungHokage: Team 7! Your mission is an S-ranked one! Return to Konoha immediately!

RamenFreak: Man, Sasuke. Ure boyfriend is creepy.

Avenger: He is NOT my boyfriend, dobe!

CherryBlossom: Leave Sasuke-kun alone!

(RamenFreak has left the conversation)

(Avenger has left the conversation)

(CherryBlossom has left the conversation)

(Weapon master has left the conversation)

(Snake Sannin has entered the conversation)

Snake Sannin: Did they fall for it?

Scarecrow: ... AHAHAHA! That was a good one, Hokage-sama! That went perfectly well! Shizune-san was great at acting like Orochimaru.

YoungHokage: I should give her a raise. That was perfect!

Snake Sannin: Thank you, Tsunade-sama.

(Orochimaru has entered the conversation)

Orochimaru: kukukuku... Sasuke is mine!

YoungHokage: Drop the act, Shizune. The three are gone.

Snake Sannin: Uh... Tsunade-sama? I'm still here...

Orochimaru: Fufufufu... How could she be in two places at once?

(Orochimaru has left the conversation)

YoungHokage: You mean... That was serious...?

Snake Sannin: Looks like it...

Scarecrow: O.o

(YoungHokage has left the conversation)

(Scarecrow has left the conversation)

(Snake Sannin has left the conversation)

(The Author has entered the conversation)

The Author: Hehehe... That was the funniest prank I've done... Acting like Orochimaru...

(The Author has left the conversation)

* * *

Ahahaha! I'm actually proud at how this turned out! Here's a list of screennames and names in order of appearance: 

RamenFreak -> Uzumaki Naruto

CherryBlossom -> Haruno Sakura

Avenger -> Uchiha Sasuke

PrettyFlowers -> Yamanaka Ino

Butterfly -> Akimichi Chouji

Headinclouds -> Nara Shikamaru

Buglover -> Aburame Shino

Dogboy -> Inuzuka Kiba

Selfconfidence -> Hyuuga Hinata

Fate -> Hyuuga Neji

Weapon master -> Tenten (Does she even _have_ a last name?)

Hardworker -> Rock Lee

YoungHokage -> Tsunade

Youth Power -> Maito Gai

Scarecrow -> Hatake Kakashi

Snake Sannin -> Shizune

Orochimaru -> Orochimaru. Or _was_ it? (Actually it was me. :D)

The Author -> Me!

I did this fic on a whim. Chapter 7 of my other fic will come soon, so bear with me for now.

Please review!


End file.
